Burn
by crazynachos40976
Summary: The Titans were doing fine until Robin suffers memory loss. He doesn't know his name, who his friends are. Nothing. Unluckily, a strong new villain surfaces, and all she wants to do is "burn." Can the titans stop her and recover Robin's memory? Rated T for blood, romance, and stuff. Yes I said stuff. Same couples as the regular tv show (RobStar, BBRae, Etc.)
1. The Prologue

Better summary: During a usual fight, Robin takes a serious blow to the head. It leads him to forget everything he knows besides basic knowledge. Meanwhile, a new villain surfaces, and she wants to "burn." However, with her mystery person appears to help them. Can the titans discover who she is and stop the new villain?

Quick note: I am using the same couples as the show, and I may possibly make some up along the name. This means RobStar BBRae Flinx and the rest.

**Chapter 1:**

"Oof!" Robin cried as he lost his balance and fell. I'm not even a titan, but even if I was I would still consider it a miracle if he got back up and continued, he is bleeding a lot...

And he gets back up, of course. Wait, have a properly introduced myself? My name is, well it's more of a secret, so just call me B. I grew up in Maine and moved here after I graduated from high school. I'm trying to get a degree in science at school.

Did I mention I'm part ice? Crazy right. It happened when I was little. I don't know what happened, but I spent my first year of life in the hospital trying to control my strange icy powers. Now my hair is pure white (usually dyed blond,) and my eyes are crystal blue. Weird, right. People say I'm meant to be a super hero or villain, but I don't think so.

So, I'm watching the titans stop a bank robbery from that gang called HIVE Five. Their toughies in my opinion, but matched to my "curse" I'd say I'd win. I don't know for sure. But still, it all goes well until Mammoth (Who on earth names their kid Mammoth?) smashed Robin in the head and he just falls over, unconscious. "Robin!" Starfire called to him. I quickly ran out. It was in the middle of winter, so I had ear muffs on and a beautiful silver jacket on. I blast some ice at Mammoth hard and slipped into the shadows before anyone could see his attacker.

"Huh?" Mammoth said as he jerked his head around. I chuckle but then remember that Robin is almost dead on the floor. Oh brother. Luckily they beat the Hive Five and rush to Robin's aid. Trust me, even I consider it a miracle he lived. Of course, ambulance arrived and he was rushed to the hospital, and the nosy press chased after the truck in black cars.

*Later*

"Robin, one of Jump City's greatest men, was severely injured during a fight against the Hive Five. He is suffering a concussion and memory loss. He currently cannot remember his name, who his team mates are, the city's name or any other information like that. He only remembers basic knowledge like math, reading and some areas of history. He was driven home by his team and is now in their care. The city wishes him good luck on his path to recovery," the reporter on the news said. I just turned the channel off annoyed. My roommate, Claire, just sighed and continued doing the laundry.

"Why do people even rob banks? Don't they notice what they are doing to the community?" Claire asked. I just shrugged and slipped on some pajamas.

If only criminals and villains didn't exist.


	2. The Messages on the TV

Quick Note: I do know their is an Ellie Goulding song for Burn (which did influence the title) and I can write longer chapters, I just suck at beginnings. Also at one point something similar to Ellie Goulding lyrics is put into the story. I love Ellie Goulding and I don't intend to copy it. Here we go!

Starfire P.O.V-

"Robin, would you like something to eat?" I asked Robin as he woke up. He has been acting rather strange, he actually slept for a whole day yesterday. It has been a week since Robin suffered memory loss. He at least knows that we are here to help him and that his name is Robin. But he doesn't remember anything else.

"Um, sure. Thanks," Robin said in a weak voice. He was lying on the couch watching a television show. I nod and make some cheap microwave popcorn. I do not even bother opening the bag when I give it to Robin. I have been dealing with a lot of stress ever since Robin forgot that I was his girlfriend, I could say.

I sit down next to him and continue watching the television show. It seems to be normal until it is randomly interrupted with a video clip of a girl in the shadows with fire surrounding her entire body. I scream as she speaks.

"I am gonna let burn, burn, burn," she says. "Let it burn, burn, burn."

The second time the woman speaks it shows a clip of the corn field nearby on fire, and the farmers screaming as the fire draws them in, burning them. Some die and some survive but are severely injured. Of course, confused Robin thinks this is normal and ignores me as I scream.

"OH MY GOSH! DO YOU SEE WHAT'S ON TV!" Beast Boy yells as he runs in. He screams when he sees that I must assume is the same thing he saw on my television screen. The girls repeats her words and after the 7th repeat, this happens.

It goes back to her and I can see her. She has flaming orange hair and wears a fiery colored dress.

"The Titans are gonna burn, burn, burn. They are gonna burn, burn, burn." she says. At first I think in surprise when I hear this, thinking I must have misheard her. But I then turn around to see an unconscious Beast Boy lying on the ground. I scream, and everyone runs in to see Beast Boy.

"Starfire, I told you, Beast Boy is doesn't like Tamaran meat either, and it makes him pass out," Cyborg says as he looks at him.

"It was not my cooking. He had saw a strange occurrence happen with the television," I tell him.

Sure enough, after I say that the news comes on.

"This is breaking news. A strange international message interrupted everybody's internet symbol and played a strange message. It had shown a girl standing in a fire, almost singing "I am gonna let it burn, burn, burn." It then showed many people dying in a wildfire. The fire was dismissed as a coincidence. However, at the end she says the Titans are gonna burn. Many people suspect this relates to a bunch of groups called The Teen Titans. It is currently unknown if she targets one particular group or all of them. Police are investigating the cornfield right now and trying to locate the girl's location. If you see her please call 1 800 729-"

Robin turns it off and mutters "I hate the news," before drifting off to sleep again. We all just sigh and continue talking.

"She has to be targeting all of us, unless she has become enemies with someone from the Titan's East or somewhere else," Raven said. Most people nodded and soon it turned to why she is targeting us. I don't speak, as some times it came close to turning into an argument. I just sat on the couch with Robin, whom is napping. As we speak another horrifying image appears on the screen.

It shows a knocked out, possibly dead Aqualad on the screen. He is bruised everywhere and has many cuts. A message appears on the screen saying "I am warning you. Do not ignore me, or you too will become next to enjoy torture." It shows for two seconds before going back to the news, where the man is still talking about the earlier incident. I do not even know how the television turned on after Robin had turned it off, but I do believe one thing.

We are all in grave danger.


End file.
